


Speaking Out of Turn

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Caryl 4 life!!!, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl is fluffy and sweet but also jealous. lol, Daryl is jealous and protective, Early Work, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship to Love, Jealousy, Smut, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Daryl overhears something on the streets of Alexandria that ends up being just the catalyst he needs to finally make his feelings known. This is a long oneshot, I could have broken it down into chapters but...meh:) I started this ages ago (last fall) and just revised it a little and wrote the ending recently. Hope you enjoy it! Love, Teagan XOXO This is a CARYL oneshot:)





	

It was a quiet evening, and everyone was fed and safe for a change. Glenn and Maggie were holding each other in a corner and chatting to themselves. Carol smiled, it was a lovely sight. Michonne and Rick had become a couple over a month ago and the two of them with Carl and Judith made everyone happy.

Carol was sitting against the wall with a book in her hands fighting envy. Daryl was outside working on his new bike, and she walked to the window to watch for a minute. They had grown distant since arriving in Alexandria, and it hurt her heart. She missed the days when they were closer.

The group began filing off to bed, but she didn't feel tired so she curled up in a chair in the living room to read. She had a small lamp overhead and scanned the pages not really caring what the words said. Twenty minutes later Daryl came in and went straight to the kitchen to scrub his hands at the sink. She wanted to talk to him but couldn't think of how to anymore. He came back into the living room and sat on the couch looking tired. She put her book in her lap and smiled at him.

"You wanna go on a run tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure, I'd love to."

She felt excitement inside at the prospect of having some time with him.

"Glenn is heading out, and he was looking for 2 more people," he said standing up.

"You aren't going?" she asked quietly.

"No, too busy with this damn bike," he said and turned away.

"Oh...OK," she answered in a small voice returning to her book. It looked like they'd lost the connection they once had. She felt sad inside and had no idea how to fix it.

She pretended to read for a while longer before heading up to bed, she'd need rest if she was going on a run.

She had a quick wash in the sink and threw on an undershirt with some clean panties before heading back to her bedroom. Everyone was asleep so she didn't think much of walking the halls in her underwear. She flopped on her bed belly first imagining how nice it must be to be Michonne right then. A new relationship with someone she loved, a clean bed, it must be heaven. She wouldn't call it malicious envy because she actually was overjoyed for her, Michonne had lost as much as she had and she deserved all this happiness.

Carol slipped her earbuds in her ears and played some music and rested her head on her folded arms. She thought about Daryl, he's all she seemed to think about anymore.

She didn't hear the door open or anyone approaching the bed.

Then she felt a hand on her foot that she had been swinging slowly in the air as she listened to music. She jumped clear out of her skin and screamed.

She pulled the sound from her ears and grabbed her chest.

"Daryl!"

"Sorry! Shhhh you didn't hear me knocking and I need your help...I'm sorry."

He had a towel wrapped around his hand, and it was apparently bleeding.

She jumped off the bed and threw on some pants. "What happened?"

He looked very shaken up, but he shook his head furiously, "I can't tell you right now I just need your help, please."

She took him to the kitchen and gathered some supplies.

"We have a few nurses you should really take this to them, Daryl."

"I want you to do it," he said, looking around the room as she checked his cut and swelling hand.

"Do this for me," she said, opening and closing her hand to show him what she wanted.

He could open and close his hand so she knew nothing was broken. She cleaned it with alcohol, and he hissed sharply so she blew on his hand to distract him from it. She remembered doing this for Sophia when she scraped her knee once.

"It doesn't need stitches but if it changes colour or looks infected in general you should go see a nurse, ok?"

He nodded and she began to bandage it up.

Rick walked in just then, and he looked annoyed.

"You have a fence to repair tomorrow, and you should have a word with Deanna."

"Let's talk about his later," Daryl growled.

"You think she won't find out?" Rick fired back.

They were both talking over her, and she still wasn't sure if they meant her or someone else. She gathered up all the paper and threw it away.

"I'll go," she said, leaving the room.

"Wait! I think you should hear this from Daryl," Rick hollered after her.

"Why don't you just stay outta this, Rick?" Daryl glared at him.

"Did you forget this is my job, Daryl? We are supposed to be making a life here, and you're out raising hell!"

"I punched a fence, Rick! Deanna should be glad it wasn't that son of a bitch's face!"

"What did he even say to set you off?" Rick was hoping there was a good excuse for this.

Daryl looked over at Carol who was backing away slowly.

"I ain't sayin' it with her here!"

"Carol! Stay right there," Rick shouted as she was turning away.

"Tell us what he said," Rick demanded.

"Who? What is this all about?" Carol asked.

Daryl took a deep breath and looked like he was going to start shouting but then shook his head.

"I heard that prick Tobin talkin' to a group of men. He said he wants...to get Carol alone and...I ain't sayin' this in front of her."

He felt backed into a corner and pissed off.

"She can take care of herself, you know that Daryl!"

"He said he wants to fuck her, Rick! He said he wants to bend her over a fuckin' table and fuck her!"

He began pacing the floor and clenching his fists.

Carol wished she hadn't heard all this and threw her arms in the air.

"I don't need to hear this."

"You stay away from him!" Daryl warned.

"Daryl, what the hell is wrong with you? She can tell him no if she's not interested you don't have to threaten the guy."

"So you're OK with people talkin' about her like that?" Daryl continued pacing.

"Yeah, it's a shitty way to talk about a woman I'm not defending it. But she's a grown woman and sometimes men talk like that. You never said anything like that?"

"I'm leaving," Carol announced, and walked toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Daryl chased after her. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

He looked ashamed of himself and she gave him a hug. It felt so good to hold him she couldn't be mad if she tried, at that moment.

"I'm not mad, Daryl. Just don't hurt yourself for me OK?" she smiled, and let him go. She turned to walk up the stairs and to her surprise, he followed.

"You don't like him do you?" he asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

She was shocked he would ask such a question. "No, I don't."

He looked down at his boots and sighed.

"I just hated hearing him say that about you and then I pictured him touching you and I saw red."

"It's ok, Daryl, but...why did it make you so mad?"

She knew she was asking him a hard question that he maybe couldn't answer.

"I don't want him anywhere near you," he answered, sternly.

"Just him?"

"Carol...I don't want any of these clowns near you!"

"Who do you want near me?" she asked, stepping closer to him in the dark hallway.

"It doesn't matter," he said, backing away.

"I think it does, Daryl. It sounds like you want me to be all alone forever."

"Of course not," he countered, "You saying you want one of these idiots?"

"Are you trying to miss the point? Just answer me! Who do you want near me, Daryl?"

He took her by the shoulders firmly and walked her backward till she bumped into the wall.

"Me," he answered, and then he waited with his face inches from hers. The air was thick with tension, and Carol swallowed hard as his fingers dug into her skin.

"Me too," she answered in a small voice.

His mouth crashed into hers before she could process anything and she moved her arms to his neck. He scooped her up in his arms and pressed her into the wall. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she moaned loudly as he ground himself into her.

He pulled away from her mouth and looked into her eyes checking he hadn't gone too far.

"Where?" she asked.

He lowered her to the ground and took her by the hand to his room and locked the door.

She stood next to the bed waiting for him to turn around and face her. He stood still with his hand on the doorknob, and she wondered what was going on.

"Daryl?"

"Carol...what if I wanted to sleep with you? Would you think I'm an asshole?"

"Is that all you want with me?"

She wanted him but not if it was just sex, she loved him too much for that.

He turned to her, looking insulted.

"No, Carol. I want you, I always wanted you, everything about you...not just your body."

"Then, come here," she said, holding out her arms.

Daryl walked to her and took her, laying her on the bed. He lay his forearms on either side of her head and kissed her deeply. He enveloped her, and his mouth was everywhere all of a sudden. From her neck to her face and back to her lips, he claimed her with kisses. Then he moved one of his legs between hers and her mind went blurry.

"I don't want any other man to touch you," he uttered into her neck.

"Why didn't you ever say so?" she asked, yanking his shirt over his head. He was gorgeous. It was more than the fact that he looked good, so much more. She loved him, she wanted his happiness more than anything.

Carol loved his hands and the smile that he only showed her. She'd missed him so much that having him in her arms was overwhelming now.

"I know I ain't good enough for you, but I'll never hurt you."

He moved his mouth to her neck and held her head in both his hands, kissing her so gently she melted.

"You're good enough, Daryl, you always have been," she cooed, pulling him closer.

He shook his head swiftly but kept kissing her neck. He moved his hands down the side of her body and pulled the hem of her shirt up just enough for his hand to graze her waist. She was on fire and moaned softly into his mouth as he took control of her lips again.

Carol brought her leg up a few inches, and he pushed his thigh in closer against her. She didn't know how bad she needed this until just that moment.

"Daryl...I need you...right now," she whispered.

He rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him clinging to her hips. She ground herself into him through all the layers of clothing, and he groaned loudly. She loved the sound of it and the sensation of him between her thighs.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you."

Daryl was breathing rapidly and touching her all over. He seemed afraid to undress her so she squirmed out of her shirt and tossed it to his bedroom floor. His eyes were wide, feasting on her newly exposed skin and he pulled her in to bring his mouth to her chest running his tongue between her breasts. She had never felt anything like this before, it felt completely surreal.

Then a loud banging came at the door.

"Deanna wants to see you!" Rick was hollering.

"Tough! I'm busy!" Daryl yelled back without breaking his stride in the least.

"Daryl, move it!"

"It was a fence! What's wrong with you people?" he argued.

"Where's Carol?" Rick shouted.

Daryl's eyes went straight for her suddenly unsure how she wanted him to respond.

"I'm right here, Rick, and he's seriously busy. Can it wait 5 minutes?"

"5 minutes?" Daryl asked.

"Can it wait 30 minutes?" she corrected.

"What the hell is going on with you two? She's pretty mad!"

Daryl climbed off the bed and went to the door opening it wide.

Rick looked at him, stunned. He was flushed and shirtless and apparently aggravated.

"You go tell Deanna that I'll be down in half an hour and then she can smack my hand over a fence."

Rick didn't know what to say, and then Deanna was stomping up the stairs behind him.

"Daryl, we need to talk!" she began.

Carol was sitting cross-legged on the bed frustrated that people were ruining the best moment of her life.

Daryl threw his arms in the air and grabbed his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Daryl, but he's all shaken up. You should speak to him before you...uh..."

She noted that he had Carol sitting on his bed in only her bra and her sentence trailed off.

Daryl turned back to her, and she shrugged her shoulders looking annoyed.

"I'll be right back. Don't move!" Daryl instructed, grinning at her with serious eyes.

Deanna walked off down the stairs and waited for Rick and Daryl.

Daryl closed the bedroom door and walked into the hallway.

"So, you and Carol?" Rick started.

"We were tryin'," he huffed. "Haven't gotten laid in years and now I have to make amends over a damn fence."

"Make it quick and get back to her then," Rick joked.

Tobin was downstairs sitting next to Deanna and Michonne.

"We just want to clear the air over this, we don't want conflict in this community, Daryl."

"Someone should have a word with him about respect for women then."

Daryl wasn't sorry for what he'd done, and he refused to say so.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Daryl. There's only so many single women here and it was just guy talk," Tobin argued.

"For your information, she ain't single, she's with me. I won't lay a hand on you but don't let me hear you say another word about her."

Carol listened from the top of the stairs and couldn't wait to get her hands on him again.

"You hear that, Deanna? He's threatening me!" Tobin whined.

"Perhaps you just shouldn't say anything about Carol, as he suggested. Carol is with him now, and we should respect each other's boundaries, right?"

"I don't have a problem with anyone so long as they show respect for Carol. You don't talk about a woman like that on the street, it's simple. We done here?"

"Yes, Daryl, thank you very much. Now, I think you have some unfinished business to attend to, we won't disturb you," Deanna grinned and walked out the front door holding it open for Tobin.

Daryl headed immediately up the stairs.

"Thought I told you not to move?" he grinned, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her through the door.

He plopped her down on the bed and began peeling his clothes off.

She couldn't wait to get her hands on him, and she crawled over to the edge of the bed where he was working on his belt.

She heard just a little growl when her hand brushed the front of his black jeans, and she loved it.

"Feel better?" she purred.

"Not till I get you outta these clothes, I won't. That son of a bitch is on my shit list for life," he grumbled, sliding his hands around her back to get to the catch on her bra.

"Don't you even think of him, Daryl. I'm here, and I'm all yours."

He grinned and sat back on his knees between her legs and let his hands rest for a moment on her soft belly.

"All this time, I just wanted you…" he uttered, taking ahold of her hips and she pulled him down to her.

Carol felt the weight of his body pressing down hard between her legs, spurring on her need. She could feel how hard he was and the sound of his heavy breathing drove her mad.

She held onto the backs of his muscular arms as he bowed down to her to take her mouth.

So much time, pain, confusion, and trauma had threaded its way through the past few years of their life but now…now was just about them.

She moved her hips up to meet each thrust of his, and it was suddenly too much.

"Wait…" she panted, pushing him back.

"What's wrong?"

"I need my pants off, I can't take this! I need to feel you against my skin…"

Daryl slid back and grabbed at the button of her jeans and yanked until they relented and slipped off her feet.

In only another minute he had his own jeans on the floor and climbed back on the bed in his boxers.

He eyed her simple black cotton panties and buried his face in the front, causing her to giggle and grab at his hair.

Hot kisses burned across her thighs and down to her knees, it was heaven and hell, light and dark, pure bliss and absolute torture.

"Come here," she begged, pulling him up between her legs and tight against her body.

There was no mistaking the desire as his dick pressed eagerly against her panties. Something about not letting their skin touch was evil and so hot.

Daryl slid his hand under her ass and thrust into her with a desperate groan as he bit at her throat.

"I need you in me, Daryl…I need it."

All of the boundaries being gone felt like falling, scary but exciting. Carol thought of all the times she'd wanted to touch him, to tell him she wanted him and now she could.

To her surprise, he moved out from between her legs and lay beside her instead. He grabbed the leg closest to him and draped it over his hip, and she had a feeling she knew what was coming next.

The warmth of his hand against the material of her panties made her sink into his embrace. He kissed the side of her neck and trailed his tongue along the lobe of her ear, and she sighed softly.

He moved his hand in a slow circular motion between her legs and she wanted his bare hand against her skin so bad, but he was obviously a tease.

"Like that?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes…more…"

Finally, he gave in and slipped his hand inside to touch her and found her to be warm, wet and slippery for him.

He tried to get her to want it as badly as he always had but she was right there already, and it made him excited.

Her leg opened wider, and she hissed when his strong fingers made contact with her inner lips.

"Jesus!"

He knew it had been a long time for her and he was already feeling about ready to cum too. Not being touched for years was hard, but the world had been so dangerous that it was a great distraction.

He'd jerked off to thoughts of her over their time together, and it's all that had kept him sane. Having her now, next to him, wanting him was like a dream come true.

She held his elbow like she was afraid he'd stop touching her, but he didn't plan to until she was moaning his name.

The feeling of her wet core against his fingers made him want to get inside her so bad his dick was aching and throbbing.

Out of nowhere her hand moved down between them and started to grope at his cock through his underwear and he had to try harder to stay focused.

Her little hand was strong and reflected how needy she was for him, she touched him like she'd die without his cock inside her.

He continued to kiss her neck and then slid his fingers inside her, making her back arch off the bed.

"Daryl…mmmm….yeah…"

Her sighs and moans were coming out rhythmically, and it was torture to think of how close she was.

He took his fingers from inside her and teased the slippery wetness over her clit so slow that she whined aloud.

"Oh Christ!" she gasped.

"Can you feel it? Am I gettin' you there?"

"Yes…so close…"

He repeated the same pattern of moving his fingers inside her then teasing her clit and backing off a little to tease her lips and soon she was right at the edge.

"Damn! Oh….uh…uh, Daryl…uh…fuuuuck!" she whined, and he could feel her cum hard on his fingers as she clung to him.

Her hand pushed its way inside his boxers, and he growled into her skin.

"Give it to me, Daryl. I have to have you now!"

He got up then and ripped her panties from her body and released his dick from the confines of his boxers.

"What about-" he began.

"Come here!" she insisted, and he relented.

Condoms were at the bottom of the priority list at that moment and besides after so long of waiting he wanted to feel it all unhindered.

They'd been separated so many times and been through so much, he just needed this, and he knew she did too.

He kissed her mouth once more as he slid into her, trying not to go too hard.

He was overeager like an excited puppy so he tried to maintain some restraint, but she demanded more very quickly.

"Fuck me harder, Daryl…please."

He picked up the pace and knew that when he came, it would be like no other experience he'd ever had.

"I love you, Carol…I always loved you…" he muttered as he started to break a sweat and fucked harder as she demanded more.

Daryl turned onto his back, and she rode him with every drop of energy she had. Her hips moved in beautiful round movements, taking him in so deep and then leaving him desperate for that split-second until he was inside her again.

Her head fell back, and he reached up to take her breasts in his hands. He squeezed gently and just appreciated the bliss in her eyes and the abandon with which she fucked him.

Daryl felt it rise and he closed his eyes for a moment, just letting his body feel it all.

Then, as she was softly repeating his name, he came.

The world, in all its apparent ugliness, became a place of such beauty at that moment. The two of them had that beautiful thing that made staying alive so good and so necessary, love.

He held her waist and raised his hips just a little, filling her with all his demons and pent up desire.

By the time she was laying weak against his chest, he knew that it was going to be alright and that they'd last forever. He trailed his fingertips up and down her bare back and felt the soft in and out of her breathing. She was alive, she was his, and he wanted nothing else in life…

~The End~


End file.
